Six Flags
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: Fluffy little one-shot about the team going to Six Flags, a amusement park that's Looney Toons and DCU themed. Yeah, you know it has to be fun then.


**Reaper: **L**itt**le one-shot based on my visit to Six Flags over Texas two days ago. The park itself is Looney Toons and DCU themed, so they had rides like 'The **Flash**b**ack**' and '**The Superman**' and '**Batman**' and '**Mr. Freeze**' and stuff. They also had a Justice League store. It was filled with Batman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Superman, and some Flash items. Mostly Superman and Batman stuff, though. So I kinda made up some stuff. But the backpack mentioned in this story is real. I bought it. I LOVE IT. ANYWAYS, YEAH. Some cute fluff because yeah.

**Set during season 1. **

* * *

Dick excitedly tugged on Wally's hand, pulling him in the direction of the **Justice League **shop.

"Come on," the boy whined loudly, "you are supposed to be one of the fastest men alive! Why are you going so _slow_? Pick up the pace!" Wally watched his best friend jump on his feet as he dragged Wally towards the shop of the amusement park they were at. What was the park called again? Oh yeah, **Six Flags**.

Walking into the shop, Wally's feet rooted in place as his eyes bulged, Dick leaving his side to rush off to the Batman section. Yeah, you heard him. Batman section. The whole shop was cut off into sections filled with merchandise of each Justice League member. Wally's eyes instantly fell to the Flash section, which was bursting with red and yellow items. Rushing over, he began looking through the items, taking in the rings, shirts, mugs, blankets – practically everything!

Hearing his younger friend squeal in an extremely nerdy way, Wally turned to the Batman section to see his friend jumping up and down pathetically, his hands clenching and unclenching as he tried to grab a Batman backpack. Not just any Batman backpack, a chibified Batman backpack. With little legs, arms, and cape. Though Wally found it strange that the face on Batman was smiling. Batman never smiled.

"A little help here?" The thirteen year old asked, his blue eyes peeking out from under his sunglasses. Wally gave a snort before moving behind the boy, reaching up to grab the backpack. Setting down from his tippy-toes, he beams to Dick, who takes the bag from Wally and all but hugs it to his chest, smiling cutely.

"You want it?" Wally asked as he heard the chatter of Artemis and Megan drift into the store. Looking towards the entrance, his eyes met theirs. Waving, he watched as they all split up, their eyes wide and jaws slack as they looked for their mentors.

"Wow! They have Martian Manhunter!" Megan's high-pitched squeal sounded. Artemis was looking at the Green Arrow items, smirking and snickering to herself as she saw the cheesy mugs and bobble heads. Superboy was glaring at the Superman objects, her fists clenched as he willed himself to not smash each keychain and alarm clock. Kaldur was blinking at the fish plushies and the Aquaman T-shirts, his eyes wide as he saw little posters of him standing behind his King in tacky poses.

Wally looked back to their baby of the group, only to see he was grabbing at Batman necklaces and stuffed Bat toys.

"Robin!" Wally hissed to the boy, his freckled cheeks heating up as Dick innocently turned to him, his arms filled with Batman goodies.

"What?" The boy pouted, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as to why the red head was snapping at him.

"Bro, don't you think you are going a little over board on the Batman merch?" Wally asked, gesturing to the boy's arms. Dick looked down, his head tilting to the side as he blinked owlishly behind his shades. A soft cackle escaped his lips as he put everything back besides the necklace and backpack, moving to the other sections.

The team watched as the boy grabbed a Flash bandana, Green Lantern bracelets, a rainbow Wonder Woman belt, Superman sweat pants, a Aquaman plush toy, and a Martian Manhunter alarm clock. Taking the items to the register, he flashed out his wallet, which was of course Batman.

"Hello sir," the cashier spoke, smiling widely as they eyed the Justice League items. The cashier looked to the boy who was obviously a fanboy, and began to check the items out.

"Would you be interested in buying any of the Young Justice merchandise? All we have are figurines and T-shirts, but…" The cashier trailed off as the boy leaned over the register counter, his blue eyes sparkling behind his sunglasses as he looked at the cased figures.

"I want one of each of them, please. Besides Robin. As well as one of each shirt, please. A medium size," Dick spoke, smiling widely. The woman's smile twitched and she got to getting the objects of desire, eyeing the boy as she did so. He didn't look like he was loaded, nor that he was old enough to have a job. His friends weren't stepping up to pay for him, so how was he going to buy any of this stuff?

"Your total comes to 198.56 dollars," the woman spoke, her voice going faint as she watched the boy pull a gold card out of his wallet. A literal gold card. Her wide eyes watched as he swiped the card, rocking on the back of his heels.

"Receipt please," he chirped like a bird. Handing him the paper with shaking hands, she watched him scribbling out his signature before handing it to her, grabbing all of his items. Stuffing them into his Batman backpack, he hummed as he turned to his friends. They were all shaking their head at him.

Wally stepped up, smiling to the cashier who was still shocked.

"Hey there sweet-toots," the boy smoothed out, winking to the woman who finally shook herself out of the shock, "how's about you grab me that Kid Flash and Robin shirt and we can call it a day?" Grabbing the two shirts, she watched as the younger boy from before all but jump in front of the red head, buying his shirts.

"Dude!" Wally cried, "not cool!" The black haired boy cackled like a imp, snagging the T-shirts after signing his name. He ran from the store, the team following. The cashier did a double take and rubbing her eyes, blinking after the tallest of the group.

"Holy shit," she gasped, "was that Kaldur and Superboy?" Her knees gave out.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"LOOK!" Megan squealed and the teens rounded to see three men dressed up like Robin, Batman, The Flash, and Green Lantern standing near the wall of the JL store, posing for pictures. Dick eyed the Batman and Robin workers, smiling as he saw them posing with their backs pressed against each other, their arms crossed while they glared at the camera. The four employees were crowded by females, mostly teenagers, who were crying something about Bat Fluff or something.

"I want a picture," Dick piped out before bouncing up to the employees, Wally's hand gripped tightly in his. The crowd of girls parted at the sight of two adorable boys holding hands (who wouldn't?) and watched as the smaller, black haired child wearing sunglasses bounced up to the Batman cosplayer.

"Um, can I take a picture?" Dick asked, sounding shy and nervous. Wally stared at his friend with a scrunched up expression, unnerved by the sweet, innocent farce his friend was putting on. The Batman employee nodded and flashed a smile.

"I, um, I want to…" Dick made his cheeks red as he looked down, tugging Wally in front of him slightly as if to hide behind him, "I want a picture of you, Robin, Flash, and us only, if you don't mind. No-no offense, Green Lantern, I just like the original better than the copy." Dick flashed a smile, his head tilting against to the side. The girls around swooned and cooed, camera flashing. Wally looked down at their linked hands, wondering what the boy was planning.

"Hello Megan! Conner, get in the picture with them!" Megan said, Artemis and Kaldur shoving the clone forward. The employees blinked as a boy, looking exactly like Superboy, came stumbling in front of them.

"Conner, hold me!" Dick chirped as he jumped onto the stronger boy's back, hugging him tightly around the neck. Conner jerked to the side, holding on tight to the baby of the group. Wally snorted, shaking his head as the Robin, Batman, and Flash cosplayers looked to each other, shrugs sending between the three.

"Okay," Megan spoke, "on the count of threeeeeee."

SNAP.

Megan looked up from the camera, smiling at the group.

"That was adorable!" She spoke but froze as she saw other people taking pictures.

"Batman would probably grumble if he saw his baby with some other Bat," Artemis whispered by Megan's side, smiling to the girl in secret. Megan giggled and nodded, linking their arms. Kaldur watched the whole team, a parental smile on his face.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bruce looked to his son, who was laying on the couch in Mouth Justice, soft snores escaping his body as he cuddled close to Wally, who draped a arm around the boy's shoulder. Megan was curled up in a ball at the other end of the couch, facing the back cushions as she pushed Wally's and Dick's tangles feet towards the edge of the couch. Superboy was leaning against the front of the couch, his head slumped to the side as Artemis's head rested in his lap, her own body curled into a ball with Kaldur leaning against her. They were all completely out, their faces red and tan from the day's sun and their breathing even.

Shutting off the TV, which was blaring something about 'Internet Pop Stars' or something of that nature, he looked to the coffee table.

A photo was setting on the table. Just as he reached for it, Flash silently rushed into the room. His eyes flashed across the room, taking in the sleeping teenagers, before his eyes settled on Batman, who was holding a picture.

Peeking behind Bruce, Barry blinked at the photo before a cheesy smile stretched across his face.

In the picture, Conner was holding Dick, who was holding his hands on in the shape of 'v', a dorky smile on his face. Wally was standing next to the Flash guy, his arms crossed as he smirked cockily while the Flash employee posed as if he was running. The Robin and Batman cosplayer were on either sides of Conner and Dick, posing as if to fight.

"Oh, we gotta show Clark this," Barry snickered and the two adults quietly slipped out of the room, leaving the photo on the table. They could come back for it after they found a camera to snap the sleeping scene.


End file.
